Oh What A Darling
by RanDom Roseee
Summary: Nikita, new girl in town that everyone seemed to love & gravitate towards. All the guys wanted to date her, & all the girls wanted to be her best friend. She wasn't in any particular Click, but she had single handedly become the most popular girl in scho
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is what Nikita Darling looks something similar to if you were wondering what she looked like: en[.]wikipedia[.]org/wiki/Shirley_Temple**

**Nikita Rose Darling**

**Nikita's POV**

I sat with my head in my hands, sighing as i thought about the day that was ahead of me. I was NOT looking forward to it at all. I couldn't help but sighed again as i waited for my little sister Nadine to finish getting changed. She took forever to find an outfit, that it was ridiculous. My brother Ryder had thrown on the first thing his hands had touched, checking once in the mirror to see if it matched, before making it downstairs to wait patiently for his sisters in the TV room, watching some sport that he had missed out on. Life in the Darling house hold began in it's usual manner.

"Nadine! Come on! We're going to be late okay! If you don't hurry up, you're going to HAVE to take the bus in" I threated my sister, even though I knew that I would wait forever for her. A huffy response came from the upstairs landing.

"In a minute sis'! I'm just going to grab my jacket and I am done!" her sister answered lightly.

Ryder walked in, backpack in hand, running a careless hand on his number four cut hair style. His usual do since he had his first hair cut after his first birthday. I watched as he scraped my keys off the kitchen table, walked to the front door, indicating that he was going to be driving today. I had no problems with that. He had just gotten his driver's license and was such a great driver, i didn't mind letting him perfect his some-what-natural skill.

"Wow so Rydie sounds like his ready for his first day at this new school. Can't believe mum made us move again; new house, new region, new school. I wonder if we'll actually be here long enough to make friends this time around" her sister's sarcasm dripping from her mouth towards me.

"Looks like it" I said with an unimpressed voice at my little sister's comments, which was very true indeed. However if their mother had been home and had overheard that, she would know her mother would be tackled with guilt and everything else. She didn't want that to be happening right now.

Her mother had left school hours ago to fix up her new offices and make sure it was ship-shape to accept her first stream of clients.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

"Class we have a new student with us today. Would you like to come up here Nikita and introduce yourself to your new student body?" Mister Gale ask the naturally stunning and beautiful girl, with her long dark brown hair that reach half way down her back, her dark brown eyes held your attention easily without any effort, they stared at you like you were the most important person in the world to her. She had the longest legs, and she knew that she must be a dancer, by the way she gracefully walked (no glided) down to the seat that was directed to her by Finn Hudson.

"Hey everyone! I'm Nikita Rose Darling. I've just arrived here from Sydney Australia. So clearly I don't have much knowledge with things down here. New suburb, new house, and my mum just opened a new practice. So again. HELLO everyone" she said with such confidence and what sounded like amusement in her voice.

The class greeted her happily and was very welcoming. "Hello Nikita, welcome to America/ USA/ Ohio" and whatever else they had all called out to the new girl.

She was very liked indeed. Even Quinn Fabray and Santana seemed to greet her nicely. Probably eyeing her to join the Cheerios, but I had a feeling that she didn't need any title to make her the most popular girl in school. She could wear the draggiest clothes and people would still naturally gravitate towards her like she was the sun.

I think things will be very interesting from now on, she thought to herself. Yes indeed, she agreed with herself.

* * *

><p><strong>FINNs POV<strong>

I looked in awe at how beautiful Nikita was; she effortlessly gained the attention of both the female and male students in the school. I snuck glances in her direction, trying not to make it so obvious that I was eyeballing her the entire time that she had saw next to me. It was hard not to stare at her; she just naturally grabbed your attention without meaning to be the centre of attention.

I found that she was so focused and oblivious to all the stares that everyone was throwing her direction, and it made me smile. So I assumed that she was very smart and did really well with all her grades. I watched as she scribbled notes on what the teacher was speaking about, asked the right questions and answer many as well. She was definitely not scared to show people that she had brains, as well as a pretty face.

Even the Cheerio girls wanted to befriend her and would definitely be recruiting her into their team soon, and I was sure that she would look even sexier than Quinn or Santana looked in their cheer leading outfits.

"Hi Nikita. I'm Finn Hudson. Just thought I would introduce myself before you get swarmed with everyone trying to get your attention and all" I had hoped that my voice sounded strong, and not a hint of nerves slipped out.

She eyed my clothes; my usual jeans, t-shirt, with my red and white team jacket.

"Hey nice to meet you Finn. So what sport do you play?" she asked me curiously, eyeing my jacket once again.

"I'm the quarterback of the football team, and also captain the basketball team" i said with pride streaming from my voice.

"Aren't you all for leadership" her smile radiating off her, making her even more beautiful than anyone had a right to be.

"Looks like it" I replied coolly, the bell sounded off then. I watched as she gave a little wave before walking towards her class.

* * *

><p><strong>Nikita POV<strong>

_Wow_, I thought to myself. Why had i been trying to avoid going to school today, complaining so much to mum, that she tried to avoid me when she saw me heading towards her direction. Don't get me wrong; my mother WAS ALWAYS there for us kids, even more so when she broke her sixteen years of marriage to our father.

Class seemed really good, and the students seemed to also take a liking to me, which was really nice, and made settling in even easier. I loved how the cheer leaders seemed to eye me nicely, and assume that I would be asked to join the squad by the end of the day. And that really good looking guy named Finn was nice to me as well, which was nice, but he really wasn't my type, which kinda sucked a little, but oh well. They could be really great friends anyhow.

"Hey I'm Rachel Berry. What class do you have?" asked a beautiful brunette girl. I could see by the look in her eyes that she was trying to scope me out; I was really flattered by it all.

"Hey I'm Nikita Darling" I said coolly wondering what she wanted from me. "I'm off to English now, with Mrs Brown. How about you, what class do you have?"

"Advanced English as well" the girl literally beams in my direction that I would need sun glasses to waft off some of the glare. "Mind if we walk together?"

"Sure sound great. Now I won't have to keep a close eye on my map" I laughed and showed her the map that I was about to open up. Really, she had memorized every direction her classes were going to be, when she had been shown around by the administration lady before school had begun.

Still i followed the girl, trying to pay attention to everything the girl was saying. She spoke as fast as my mother did when she got really excited about something.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>

I watched as the badly dressed girl I have dubbed 'man hands' for the pure reason to make her feel bad about herself. At least i didn't call her anything as bad as Santana the 'bitch' would throw in her direction. Now she could really be fouled mouthed and nasty.

"Hello, I'm Quinn Fabray, Nikita isn't it?" I asked her coolly even though I knew it was hard not to forget her name, as unique as it was.

"I've got a spare seat next to me" I offered her the table next to me which I usually left for the best, but Nikita was definitely the exception here. She was fabulous, in her nice clothes, though she would never admit that to anyone.

Everyone eyed them, knowing fair well that everyone was wondering where the new girls allegiance lay. With the beautiful elite cheer leader, or the underclass Rachel Berry. It wasn't like Rachel was ugly or anything. It was actually because people were jealous of how beautiful, smart and talented she really was, it was either beat her down or get beaten. The latter was no contender in her books.

"Yeah sure thing" she answered me nicely, but also added in with confidence. "I also want to sit near Rachel as well, she seems pretty cool" but it was obvious that everyone would have to be reshuffled for that to be possible to make room for both girls to sit as well. It didn't seem to faze the newcomer, as people's mouths dropped around them.

"Well there's only room for you" I gestured to the table and chair in the middle of Santana and I. The girl looked at the chair, and shrugged her shoulders lightly, as she saw that there was no other chairs around, but the one they were offering, and the one that Rachel usually sat in.

"Okay, well speak to you later hey Rachel?" she offered lightly to a nodding Rachel, who had walked to the front of the class.

"So how are you finding your first day at school?" I asked her curiously, knowing fair well that she was getting royalty treatment by everyone she had graced her presences with already. It just wafts from her like you wouldn't believe.

"It's been great so far. Everyone has just been totally fantastic. I couldn't have asked for anything better for a first day" she answered with such happiness in her voice. It was hard not to like the girl that sat looking back at me.

"Well that's good to hear. People here can be very accommodating if you are in the right group of circles" I answered coolly, wanting her to like me very much. I could see true potential in a friendship.

"Yeah I bet. I don't really belong to anything. I love to be part of everything, and like to be friends with everyone. I don't take bad attitude very well. I like the places I hang out to be neutral and a friendly environment, that's what I live off" she said with such confidence, that I knew she got that respect easily. She didn't need to change the way she acted or the way she looked to gain anything, and I also guessed that she felt very comfortable in her own skin.

People didn't seem to be all that surprised on what the new girl had to say, knowing that she was going to be making things very interesting around here now.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rachel's POV<span>**

Everyone in the entire class had heard what the new girl had said, and I hoped that it would be a trend that everyone would adapt to easily. Maybe this new girl was like a coming of light, to bring all worlds together finally. Even the teacher seemed to pay attention to what the girl was saying, and I knew that news about her would be buzzing around the school like fire.

Quinn seemed very into her as well, nodding like her words were gospel, something that she had never seen the blond haired girl do before. She was always the one commanding the attention of the room, thinking that she was above everyone else.

But this Nikita, she didn't seem to have to work very hard to gain the affections and attentions of the people around her. They just did. She definetly was something special. And boy was she smart, smarter than anyone I have ever known. Probably even smarter than Arty.

The bell rang as Mrs Brown had finished explaining our new assessment and was handing out a piece of paper about group sittings and the roles we were going to have to play.

I was with Quinn, Santana and Nikita. I was both happy and sad about all this. Happy that Nikita would be sharing her wealth of knowledge with them and sad because I knew the two cheerleaders would be hogging her presence. I frowned as I watched Nikita packing her bag nicely, making sure everything was in their right.

"Hey Rachel. We're going to be hanging out a lot! This is going to be so much fun!" she beamed at me, and Quinn and Santana made a face, saying that they wished that 'man hands' wasn't going to be bringing their perfectly great group down a notch with her presence. And what surprised me to the hilt, is what Nikita said after she had heard it.

"It is going to be so wonderful, don't you think girls? We can have sleepovers at each others houses and become the greatest of friends" she linked one of her arms to mind and another to Quinns who was closer than Santana and walked over to the lunch room.

Mouths were gapping as the our foursome surprised everyone, but I guess they already knew that Nikita was the benefactor of such a union. The cheerleaders would never be caught dead any near me. Nikita smiled at everyone beautiful, saying hello to everyone that waved at her.

"So what's good to eat here?" she asked, sitting down at the best table in the cafeteria. Definetly showing that she had the right to sit where ever the hell she wanted to. And she made sure that I was going to be going along for the ride.

"Salad's are nice" Quinn said with a smile, which only made Nikita's smile brighten with amusment.

"No Quinn, I meant: What is GOOD to eat here?" she grinned at the stunned blond girl who began to crack up laughing in amusement.

"I really like you" Santana said to her, laughing along with Quinn.

"There are nice hamburgers" a good looking boy with big guns and Mohawk smirked at her, sitting on across from her.

"Well thanks. I've freaken starving!" I huff at them and stood up to get the said food.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman POV<strong>

She was the most stunning girl I had ever seen. Dressed better than any of the girls I had ever seen, just like she had come out of one of those commercials for clothes. What also surprised me, was the company that she had drawn around her.

Rachel Berry mixing it with the teenage sluts? She must be incredible to create such a union. In the universe he was used to, they definitely wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near her, scared of cursing their social status. But this day, all signs had seemed to be demolished but that stunning person's presence.

"Salads are nice" Quinn said with a smile, which only made Nikita's smile brighten with amusement.

"No Quinn, I meant: What is GOOD to eat here?" she grinned at the stunned blond girl who began to crack up laughing in amusement.

"I really like you" Santana said to her, laughing along with Quinn.

"There are nice hamburgers" I said to her, making sure to flex my big guns as I walked tall and proud, smirking at her, sitting on the seat across from her.

"Well thanks. I've freaken starving!" I heard her huff at us before watching her stand up to get the said food.

I smirked at her, really amused that she would eat such a meal and be very proud of it too. He bit into his own burger and shoved a handful of chip into my mouth.

"She seems nice" I told everyone with a smirk, eyeing the different pairs of eyes around the table. I didn't even think anyone realised that it was such an unbelievable scene to see.

"Yeah she is great!" Quinn and Rachel gushed to me excitedly, finally finding an obvious ground they had never been able to find since Quinn had started school in grade eight.

"She would fit in everywhere" Santana said in a_ nice _voice? WTF? This new girl definitely had some sort of healing power or some shit!

"Her name is Nikita Rose Darling" Finn answer the question in his mind, both of them eyeing her with such interest. So I guessed that Finn likes her too! He thought in dismay.

He ALWAYS got everything he wanted. He frowned for a second, before biting more of his burger, hiding his emotions behind his grumbling stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>FINN POV<strong>

I sat next to my best friend, eyeing him carefully as I now knew that he had the same eye for the new girl like I did. I frowned in dismay as I knew that she would probably like him better, the bad boy act always seemed to catch the girls off their toes.

"Matches her perfectly" Puck said, his eyes never leaving the gorgeous figure that was walking back towards them, talking to that Asian girl animatedly.

"Shove over Quinn" Quinn did so, making room for the Asian girl to sit down and chow with her.

"Gosh I am starving" and proving this, she bit into her burger and moaned in delight as she chewed the delicious burger. "You are right! Ah what did you say your name was?" she asked Puck, turning to him slightly, before tucking back into her burger.

"Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck because of my hockey skills" he smirked, obviously knowing that it was because of his last name he was called Puck and not because of his immaculate hockey skills.

"Way to go! You play hockey too! I was captain for my local team" the gorgeous girl beamed happily to be able to connect with Puck over hockey.

"Yeah what position do you play?" he asked curiously, glad to have something in common with her.

"Centre" she said proudly, brushing off her hands on her napkin and taking a sip of her milkshake. "What do you play?" she was really interested in what he had to say.

"Centre as well" she held out her hand to bump his, and she smirked back when he complied. The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and the start to their next class.

Nikita Rose Darling was definitely full of surprises.

she gave a little wave before walking towards her class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and also for last chapter. But I do own Rose Darling, Nikita Rose Darling, Ryder Darling and Nadine Darling.**

**Oh My Darling**

**Chapter Two**

"So we were wondering if you wanted to join the Cheerio's." Quinn, Santana and Britney smiled at me pleasantly.

"Well girls it really ain't my thing. I'm more into being the one on the field or jumping off something, or having a dance off with someone, beating the drums or stringing a guitar. Even singing is my thang. I'd rather do a back flip off something, than be standing around with pom pom's cheering the team I'd rather be part off" she said to them with such honesty, that the three girls could not take offence to her back down of their offer.

"It's all good" Santana said with a smile, sipping at her juice box.

"At least we gave it ago" Quinn agreed with the Mexican goddess. I smiled at the girls with relief and looked at the boys throwing the ball into the hop. She wanted some of that alright!

"So can you REALLY do a back flip off ANYTHING?" Britney asked with excitement, clapping her hands like an excited kid in a wonderland.

I had a feeling that this particular girl had some hidden talents that she didn't really share with many, and that she wasn't as dump as she portrayed to everyone. She acted that way sometimes so people would do things for her without questioning it. Good tactics I guessed. Geez she was sounding like her mother now?

"Yup" I nodded my head, eyes never wavering off the boys playing basketball, hands and feet getting itchy from wanting to play so much.

"Okay, then jump off that railing there and land on your feet" Santana told me with a smirk, believing that I would not even attempt such a feat. Little did they know how much of a dare devil I use to be back home.

I glided to where she was and held on to the railing, pushing myself up really slowly to accentuate the strength I had in my upper body, which earned me some gasps from people. I slowly stop when I had my legs straight up in the air and slowly swinging myself so I had my feet on the top and slowly swung so I could stand up on the railing.

I looked at the three stunned girls, before smiling at all three off them, then suddenly flipping backwards, and landing on my feet on the gym floor. Applause broke out as everyone in the Gym cheered and clapped their hands at me. Even the basketball player had the look of a mullet on their faces.

I smiled at them and walked towards them, which surprised them all.

"Can I play too?" I asked with a big grin on my amused face.

"Don't tell me that you can play basketball too right?" a blond haired boy asked me, he had the biggest but most beautiful lips I had ever seen on a boy before.

"I bet she can even shoot the ball from anywhere in the court and dunk the ball right?" Noah vouched for me, coming up to stand by me. I assumed with his lack of colour, that he wasn't part of the basketball team. I could see him playing baseball though. He would totally look hot in that attire, hands on bat, swinging at full throttle.

I smiled at the boys sheepishly, "well I haven't really tried dunking the ball before" I admitted to them. Basketball though I was good at it, wasn't a team I had ever joined at completion level. It had been more something that I did when the moment called for it, just like this one. I hadn't played in a while, so I wanted too.

"I was right" he nodded to himself with pride. "You are one chick that was full of surprises"

"That was one kick ass backflip!" Finn said to me, eyeing the railing I had jumped from.

"Can you do backflips and all that gymnastics stuff?" Noah asked me, with a raised eye brow, and his usual smirk on his face.

"I don't wana make more of a scene than I already have" I admitted, seeing the crowd that had formed around us.

"Hrmm, chicken?" someone asked me with a grin. I shook my head and grinned at him.

"Fine, but if I do this, I want to play basketball. And I mean a proper game too! Figure out the teams" and with that I made a move with my hand indicating for everyone to clear a space well clear of what I was about to do.

I stood at the bleachers, before taking a run and then I started doing back flips and ended with a twist before landing on my feet. Everyone cheered, and I had the eye of a very tall teacher, whose hair was cut short, clad in blue Addidas gym pants and matching jacket. I could smell trouble.

"Oh no!" Finn whispered to me as soft as he could, "you did it now" and he walked away, not wanting to be in the presence of the blond haired woman.

"You over there" she bellowed at me, pointing at me, and I looked to someone to help me out.

I quickly walked over there and she eyed me up and down. Boy I was in some kind of trouble.

"What you did there. Where did you learn to do THAT? I'm sure someone in this school surely didn't teach you!" she asked me in an accusing tone.

"No one here taught me" I held my own, making sure that she would not have the better of me like my mother had taught me when I was a little girl.

"Then where did you learn your fantastic skills?"

"I took a class for a year at my old local youth club" I admitted to her with confidence, making sure that my shoulders were squared and that I looked her right in the eyes the whole time, making sure not to divert my attention or let my eyes drift. If this lady wanted to challenged me or try and command me, she had another thing coming.

"I see. And where would this school be? Stop holding out on me" she bellowed at me, and I smirked at her, showing her that she didn't scare me one bit, and I stood my ground.

"In Australia" I smiled at her, and she smirked back at me, and I knew she was going to give me a snide remark about my accent or something like that.

"I thought I heard the kangaroo jumping out of your mouth" she smirked at me. Did she honestly think THAT would be insulting? I was proud and loud about my heritage and culture.

"Yup. That's original Miss" I said to her and turned my back and headed to where the boys were all sitting on the bleachers obviously waiting for me. I smiled at them.

"So boys, ready for the game?" I asked them teasingly and the surprise that was on their faces soon turned into smiles and they all stood up yelling "Hell yeahhh!" and we all stood on our side of the teams.

"We called the teams. Shirts versus Non." Noah told me easily.

"And I am on which team?" I asked with amusement, and could see all the guys' eyes turning with thought of me being on the shirtless so they could see my bra. I grinned at them, having grown up with a mixture of males and females, it didn't deter me one bit.

"Shirts of course" Finn said easily and I smiled at him.

"So I'm guessing your on my team then?" I asked Finn.

"Yup, along with Sam, Puck, Mike and Matt" he held his hand out to show me who would be on out team.

"Game on" Santana screamed at us, and I guess she was going to be refereeing the game.

Everyone clapped their hands as the bleachers began to fill up with teachers and students; I guess news travels fast. I grinned.

"So what's the positions?" I asked them, looking to each of the four boys in my team.

"You have centre, Matt and Mike have the inside, Finn and I have outer" Noah explained to me, as we all retracted to out positions.

We won by three points! The game was the most fun I had had in a while, and made me want to consider joining the boys.

* * *

><p>We sat at the local Pizzeria, which was meant to be their local hand out after a game like the one we just had.<p>

"That was awesome skill you have their Nikita" Matt who hardly spoke told me excitedly, making swishing sounds with his lips.

"Yeah it was fantastic! You can do everything" Finn stated to her, and I just sat there smiling at them. I was too modest to claim his words.

"That back flip was the bomb! Where'd you learn to do that?" Noah asked me, obviously knowing something about gymnastics as well.

"Yeah the boy can do a backflip and forward flip easy" Mike commented about his friend.

"Yeah like you can't say any different Mister Smooth" Matt said with a laugh.

"Wow Matt. You are actually talking in front of a girl" Mike said with amusement, which earned a punch from Finn, who was happy to be hearing their friend opening up a little.

"Hey it's cause she can do anything that makes it easy when Nikita is around" Matt smiled at me bashfully, and I laughed at him, not believing if the guys were just paying him out or not.

"Yeah yeah boys!" I sent my hand up in the air, dismissing their taunts.

"So Noah and Mike, you can do a back and forward flips huh? Would love to see that" I looked from one to the other and they both grinned at each other.

"Yeah later on. We'll show you our moves" Noah grinned wickedly at me and his induendos. Finn punched him on the arm.

"As if you could tap that" Quinn said as the three Cheerios came to sit with us, they smiled cutely at everyone.

"Awesome moves back there" Santana greeted me, and I just nodded my head.

"Yeah. It must be something in the water over in Australia" I joked to them all, really it was because my mom put me into everything we could think of so to see what I would like the best to do. It had definitely been an experience I was glad that she had let me have.

"Hey Nikita" we heard my brother call out behind us, he kissed me on the cheek and I smiled back at him, standing up. He had come to pick me up to bring me home.

"Okay guys, looks like my ride is here" and everyone looked sad that I had to leave, which amazed me because we had played basketball in the gym for just over an hour and had been at the pizzeria for at least three hours. It was now dark outside and probably going on nine or ten.

"Who's the Hottie?" Santana asked me with interest, eyeing my little brother up and down greedily.

"Definitely NOT one of your toys to play with" I said protectively, I had heard the rumours flying around about her, and I did not rock like that or condoned it on anyone of my family members.

She pouted at me, and I grinned back at her, showing her how serious I really was, and she knew not to cross me so she didn't say anything further about him.

"See you all around" I waved at them all and walked towards the exit.

"Sis you forgot your jacket" Ryder said to me, and he walked back over to my friend and retrieved my jacket off the chair I had been sitting on.

"Thanks bro" I took the jacket from him and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>"So I heard about your backflip off that railing and you kicking ass on the basketball game and new exactly where to find you" he told me with a grin, I nodded my head at him with a smile.<p>

"Ah it was nothing. Nothing I didn't do back home right?" I questioned him, and he nodded his head knowing that I wasn't a show off. I just competition and a good game of sorts, and a dare I could never back down on, no matter how dangerous it was.

"Yeah I bet" he grinned at me proudly, happy that I had gained everyone's affections in three days.

"Where's Nay?" I asked him curiously; surely our mother would be home now wouldn't she? With dinner cooked and ready to sit and have out usual family dinner when we were all lucky enough to be together.

"At home doing her 'home work', mom's almost ready with dinner and told me to come and get you so you wouldn't have to worry about how you would be getting home" he informed me as we were going up our drive way.

Home sweet home, I thought happily, as much as I loved being away doing my thang here and there, it was always nice to come home to my family and a nice cooked dinner by our mother.

I opened my car door and headed inside, walking to the kitchen to greet my mother with a kiss and a hug, before going up stairs to have a shower and get ready for dinner that would be in half an hour.

* * *

><p>As I showered, I thought about the last three days and how great it has been so far. I was glad that I was making a lot of friends and having a great time in class and with everything else. Now all I had to do was join the extra curriculum activities and see what I liked the best. I wanted junior year to be excellent.<p>

"Dinner is ready" I heard my mother call from the bottom of the staircase, something that I was glad and proud to hear every evening when I was home. I think we all were, I just couldn't believe my father had screwed up enough times to make my mother want to leave him, with us in tow.

We all ran down the stairs one after the other, all very hungry and excited to taste my mother's delicious dish.

"So how was your day?" my mother began the usual way, always the curious one, having to know so many things about us all the time, which was both nice and a hindrance, it just meant we never had any real privacy. Though out mother did keep her distance from something's and let us have 'our special' things to ourselves because she knew we would share it on our own times eventually. She was really great like that. She truly trusted us one hundred precent.

My sis answered first always happy to share her tales and tribulations with us.

"I made a lot of friends today. And I joined the Cheerio's" she said with excitement, and I grinned at her, knowing that she would do so well.

"That's lovely honey" my mother applauded her, so proud of her youngest daughter and her achievements.

"The head cheerleader asked me to audition and everything!" she said with such excitement that she was jumping in her seat.

"That's excellent sis!" I nodded my head at herm knowing that she would do really well with it all. She was almost as talented with everything that she did as I was, and she was getting better I beamed with pride.

"How about you Ryder, what happened with you today?" my mother turned to ask him with a smile.

"I joined the track team and baseball team" he beamed with pride and winked at me knowingly.

"Oh how great" my mother said with as much enthusiasm as she did with Nadine.

"Yes the captain had seen me out in the field and recruited me instantly and commented on how good I pitched and batted" he nodded his head at me appreciatively, because I had taught him everything he knew about baseball, I smiled back at him.

"Excellent!" my mother said to us all. "And you my darling eldest" she turned to look at me in the eyes questioningly.

"I have great classes and made ample of friends. So I am happy as Larry" I smiled at her proudly, really happy how things have turned out.

"You're just being modest Niks" my brother said with a smile, and my mother looked at us questioningly waiting for further explanation patiently.

"Yeah mom, I heard she kicked ass on a basketball game" my sister chipped in and grinned at me, and my mom grinned at me as well.

"Oh and she also did a back flip from a two metre railing" my brother laughed, splattering his drink all over the table, which earned a raised eyebrow from my mother, listening to us interact with each other, not saying a single word.

"Oh and when she walks down the halls, the crowd parts like the red sea" my sister giggled happily.

"Yup! She had won the hearts of the whole school without even trying" my brother said with a laugh, and my mother just looked on with amazement at her talented and naturally friendly kids.

"I expected as much" our mother said with such pride, having given them the best she could so they could shine like the stars she knew they had the potential to be.

"I am so proud to be your mother" she said to us all, and she squeezed all out hands happily.

"Okay you all go off and get ready for bed and I'll clean up down here" she beckoned us all.

And we all shook our heads and told her that she had been at work all day and should go rest her feet, she smiled at us with pride and did as she was told.

"Thanks guys" she said to us and we thanked her for everything that she did with us.

The kitchen was cleared quicker than if we had let out mom do it, and we all said good night to our mother and went to our rooms.

Today had been perfect. And I was proud that I came from the most loving family ever. I closed my eyes with such thoughts going through my mind.


End file.
